Luigi: Una historia terrorífica
by Luigibosque
Summary: Luigi, luego de una noche pasional junto a Mario, resulta sorprendido por una figura extraña que se aparece en su noche... Quien es este exptraño e innovador personaje? Descubrelo a continuacion...


Eran las 10:00 pm. de una calida noche de verano. La brisa que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para refrescar la habitacion y generar el clima adecuado. El Luigi tomo la botella de vino y sirvio dos copas. Su hermano Mario comenzo a desabrocharse lentamente el cinturon: esta seria una noche luigincestuosa. Por qué el paralitico estaba parado. Todo comenzo con unos besos, como normalmente ocurre. Eran las 10:44 y estaban por llegar al climax. El Luigi estaba sobre Mario. Dele que dele, meta y ponga... Llegaron al momento luigiorgasmico de la noche. Si uno se situaba fuera de la casa, a unos 99 metros (no era merecedor de ese ltimo metro) se escuchaban distantes los gemidos de placer... "Heterogreeeell... Heterogreeeeell...".  
Eran las 11:15... Mario ya se habia retirado. El Luigi habia ido a la cocina, sediento, en busca de algun elixir que calmase su seca garganta. Noto que SEBASTIAN SE ESTA POR DESNUDAR Y OMG 72 MINUTOS el ambiente estaba mas silencioso de lo habitual. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, exepto por la placida luz de la luna llena. Todo estaba muy calmo, se sentia el espacio, el Luigi percibi un escalofrio que le recorri la espalda, y se retiro a su habiracion, expectante, sin saber que esperaba. La situacion se hab a tornado chuchesca.  
El Luigi estaba en la habitacion ya. El resplandor de la luna iluminaba justo en su cama. Noto que habia bajado el viento, asi que abrio del todo la ventana y retiro la cortina. LUIGICAJA la seca brisa seguia entrando y refrescando la noche. A eso de las 11:44 el Luigi se quedo dormido, aun expectante...  
Eran las 11:59 y el Luigi sintio el aire mas viciado, como si pesara... No sabia donde estaba, no distinguia el sueño de la realidad, pero lo que no podia negar era que sentia que lo que esperaba estaba llegando. El reloj marco las 12:00. El Luigi se estremecio y sintio una punzada en el pecho. TAKAJASHIIIIII. Abrio los ojos, pero aun estaba ensoñado, sin distinguir si lo que pasaba era un sueño o no. Era esa sensacion que tenemos al recordar los sueños de medianoche, siempre son borrosos y las imagenes no se distinguen. Asi se sentia el Luigi en ese momento. Sentia que la luz de la luna era muy potente, y de golpe distinguio una silueta, que jamas habia visto pero le resultaba familiar. Esta se aproximaba. El Luigi no estaba expectante, esto era lo que esperaba... Ensoñado, miro con curiosidad a la silueta. En un costado de su cuerpo distinguio algo. Era... Una rueda? Pero no una rueda de auto, mas bien parecia el clasico timon de un barco. La figura se acerco y la luz de la luna le ilumino la cara a pleno. Era un Luigi! Pero no uno comun... Este tenia una mirada indescriptible... Unos ojos totalmente saltones en forma tubular, rectos, con pupilas pequeñas apuntando a la cara del Luigi. Su boca expresaba una mueca psicopata, extendida recta hasta que en un punto las comisuras tomaban un angulo de 89º (no merecedoras de ese ultimo grado) hacia abajo, por lo que la boca tomaba forma de una U invertida, y no tan curva sino mas bien tirando a cubica... Sus labios estaban abiertos y sus dientes cerrados. Sus finas piernas formaban una curva al principio para luego descender en picada. Eran dos letras L invertidas, y en vez de ser rectas eran curvas. Ambas terminaban an punta FLOR DOMINJDAOIDJNAIPONUWO0RU. Caminaba con pasos que solo la palabra "titititi" podia describir. En su mano libre contenia un objeto brillante y filoso: Era una gillete. El Luigi no entendia quien era ese Luigi extraño. EYE CANCER -dies. De repente este se acerco y tomando al Luigi rasuro abruptamente su mostacho. El Luigi cayo al piso. Como se caia si estaba acostado (Like mas bruto que el enano sentado). HETEROALOIS MUERTO El Luigi desperto ... Eran las 10:44 am. Se sintio extraño... Asustado por su horrible y raro sueño... Se levanto , pesado... Moria de hambre. Antes de pasar por el tocador, toilette, baño, bathroom, cuartito para cagar, paso por la cocina... Le picaba bajo la nariz... Also su mano para rascarse y KURTCONMERCEDESOMJ! El horror! No tenia mostacho! El Luigi de cara, rueda, gillete, piernaslocas que te afeita a la luz de la luna... Era real?  
Luigiorgiástico.


End file.
